


Метка

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Внеконкурс: Stucky birthdays WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Забавы мстителей в свободное от спасения мира время.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Внеконкурс: Stucky birthdays WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203716
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Внеконкурс: Stucky birthdays WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Метка

**Author's Note:**

> Мстители играют в пейнтбол. Немного терминологии:  
> *маркер – оружие для стрельбы желейными шариками в пейнтболе, фактически пейнтбольный карабин;  
> **Top Gun – вариант игры, при котором каждый сам за себя;  
> ***маска для игры в пейнтбол – защитный шлем с прозрачным лицевым экраном.

Баки обвел хмурым взглядом старый полигон, настороженно косясь на пыльные обветшалые конструкции, сколоченные лет сто назад из неотесанных бревен, и процедил сквозь зубы:

– Поверить не могу, что согласился на эту авантюру.

– А я предупреждал: не садись за карты с Наташей, – напомнил Стив. – Всё, не отвлекаемся. Жребий!

Ему достался синий цвет, Наташе – красный, Клинту – лиловый. Баки вытянул оранжевый.

– Трепещу в предвкушении твоей мести, – усмехнулась Романофф.

Баки закатил глаза. Обе его руки вяло висели вдоль тела, позволяя Стиву одергивать и расправлять на нем ремни защитных накладок и застежки костюма. При каждом движении его сотрясало, как желе. 

– Да ладно, Бак, ничего сложного.

– Угу, – зыркнул тот исподлобья. – Просто несколько Мстителей впали в маразм и решили популять друг в друга цветными шариками среди развалин. Детский сад.

– Будет весело, – подмигнула Наташа.

– Обещаю расписать твой костюм под клоунский, – огрызнулся Баки и показал глазами на свой комплект пуль цвета мандариновой кожуры.

– Настрой боевой, – улыбнулся Клинт, проверяя свой маркер*.

Наташа изобразила выстрел из указательного пальца и сдула с него «дым». Баки фыркнул и отвернулся к Стиву:

– За что бьемся? Награда хоть будет?

– Да какая захочешь.

– Ловлю на слове, Роджерс.

Стив улыбнулся, взял свой маркер, кивнул:

– Я вижу, все готовы. Играем в Top Gun**, время игры – десять минут. Надеваем маски*** – и на исходную. Старт по команде судьи.

Все разошлись по периметру к входным точкам. Остановившись у своей калитки, Стив вопросительно глянул на Сэма, скучающего на судейской вышке. Тот встрепенулся, подскочил, оглядел площадку и поднял вверх большой палец – мол, все на исходных.

– Внимание, игроки! – объявил Сэм. – Старт через три, две, одна – пошли!

Баки пригнулся, черной молнией влетел в узкую калитку, проехался на боку по сухому грунту, мигом подобрался и замер за какой-то хибарой, имитирующей то ли хлев, то ли кладовку. Успел засечь на десять часов локоть Стива, слишком отставленный вбок (разрази тебя гром, Роджерс, когда ты наконец поднатаскаешься в стрельбе? двадцать первый век на дворе, мать его!), на два часа – рыжий локон, едва колышущийся в порывах ветра (шах тебе, Романофф!) и на семь часов – шуршание на верхнем ярусе одной из построек, затихшее секундой позже, чем его собственное.

Баки поднял дуло маркера вверх и, сканируя малейшие шорохи, сместился ближе к правому углу. Прежде чем выглянуть, затаил дыхание и уловил легкую струйку пылинок, подхваченную ветром. Просчитал угол отклонения: Бартон не сменил позицию, ждет какой-нибудь шум и наверняка поглядывает в прицел – а вдруг. Может прятаться за чердаком или дымоходом, но больше явно рассчитывает на высоту яруса и ширину крыши.

Локоть Стива исчез из поля зрения – сместился влево, значит, крадется в обход. Ладно, поиграем.

Баки опустил левую руку, тихо подобрал несколько камешков. Только бы сработало. Он отклонился вправо так, чтобы самым краешком бокового зрения уловить как можно больше. Ну, понеслась.

* * *

Стив уже поймал в прицел носок ботинка Наташи как раз в тот момент, когда она, почти целиком скрытая за небольшой башенкой, вскинула руку и выстрелила вверх. С двухъярусной постройки полетела пыль и задребезжало, как будто что-то тяжелое покатили по настилу. Стив не стал ждать и пальнул в ботинок за миг перед тем, как Наташа отскочила. Попал или нет – не был уверен, но сразу забыл об этом: одновременно с разных сторон донеслись звуки беспорядочно сыплющихся мелких камней. Стив волчком крутнулся на месте, рванул под защиту какого-то куста, не понимая, откуда чего ждать, и получил пару внятных резких шлепков по правой голени и под колено. Сморщив нос, успел направить маркер в сторону черной тени, но выстрел ушел в никуда – та уже исчезла.

Приглушенное раздосадованное рычание и отборная русская речь сопроводили короткую перебежку на правом от Стива фланге и утихли. Сейчас Наташу уже было не достать, не спалившись, а вот прыжка с верхнего яруса на землю не было. Значит, Клинт где-то там. Стив осмотрелся и, пригнувшись пониже, рванул под прикрытие дровяной кладки, получив по пути бог весть откуда пару внушительных пинков в плечо и в правую ягодицу. 

Черт. Ладно. Стив осторожно выглянул, едва приподнявшись на одном колене, – и тут же по макушке чиркнуло. Еле слышно зашипев, он присел обратно. Через секунду выскочил с маркером наперевес и выстрелил сразу, почти не целясь, – реакция не подвела. Наташа обиженно рявкнула, скрывшись за углом. Тут же сверху послышалось шуршание. Стив вскинул маркер и пальнул прямо в тыльную сторону ладони Клинта, прячущегося за стволом дерева, по которому спускался с крыши. Тот зло фыркнул, соскочил и, заполучив еще одно синее пятно на плечо, влепил Стиву лиловый шарик прямиком в лицевой экран маски.

Стив отшатнулся, вслепую выстрелил наудачу и попятился обратно в свое укрытие, попутно вытирая испачканное стекло в попытке добиться хоть какой-то прозрачности, пока не споткнулся и не проехался задницей по грунту. Как только удалось разглядеть над собой хоть что-то, тут же различил до боли родной силуэт, и новое оранжевое пятно свело на нет все усилия по очистке экрана. Пальнул в ответ наобум – так, скорее с досады.

– Стоп игра! – крикнул Сэм с вышки. – Время. Игроки, в центр!

С разных сторон к помосту под судебной вышкой подошли все. Баки с хитрой ухмылкой, улыбающаяся Наташа и явно недовольный собой Клинт. Стив поднялся последним.

– Ну, посчитаем. – Сэм повернулся к доске и вывел на ней четыре имени. – Так, Романофф – четыре оранжевые метки, две синие и две лиловые. Бартон – две синие метки, две красные и три оранжевые. Барнс – две красные, одна лиловая и одна синяя. И Роджерс – три красные, две лиловые и… семь оранжевых? Семь? Стив, серьезно?

– Восемь, – усмехнулся Баки, показав глазами Стиву за спину.

– Что? Где? – Стив попытался по-кошачьи изогнуться и разглядеть себя сзади целиком, но природа и даже сыворотка порыв не поддержали – всему есть предел.

Сэм оглядел его и приподнял бровь, подбирая слова:

– Э-э… как бы поделикатнее? Я бы сказал, в самом уязвимом месте.

Восьмое оранжевое пятно заостряло внимание в центре, аккурат между выразительных выпуклостей лучшей задницы всея Америки, плотно обтянутой тканью костюма.

– Баки, как ты умудрился? И когда? Я не…

– Победителя не судят, Роджерс, – Баки улыбался все шире, подходя на опасно близкое расстояние. – Так что там насчет моей награды?

– Награды? – Стив сглотнул сухим горлом.

Металлические пальцы легли на шею, притянули, и Стив провалился в поцелуй – разгоряченный, требовательный, жадный. Ставший ненужным маркер вывалился из его руки и загремел об помост.

– А я говорила: будет весело, – усмехнулась Наташа, закинула свой маркер на ремне за спину и кончиками пальцев приподняла подбородки Клинта и Сэма, пока их челюсти не отвалились окончательно.


End file.
